Pheonix Reborn
by freakyfreak215
Summary: when i opened my eyes there was the most beautiful bird ever. it had a colorful plumage and a tail of gold and scarlet. its appearance and size is most like an eagle. one word came to my mind. "Pheonix" read to find out the rest! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

i've been in this place for 5 years and still no one believes me. i'm not surprised. after my mother died my father began drinking and started abusing me. i was about 7 then. that continued untill i was 12 and he punched me because i forgot to do the dishes. by then i had had enough. the conversation went like:  
"little girl! where are you?" i was hiding behhind the bookcase.  
"right here daddy."i said timidly. i came out from behind the bookcase and he grabbed me by my arm roughly.  
"i see you forgot to do the dishes"  
"i'm sorry daddy."  
"your sorry? well sorry doesnt cut it."he punched me in the cheek. i got really mad, yousee, behind his back i was taking self-defense but i was never in a condition to perform now i was. i punched him right back. he was suprised and stumbled back. i tried to kick him but he grabbed my leg and made me fall.  
"you're gonna wish you never did that. he dropped my leg and walked into the kitchen. i tried to catch my breath but when he came back with a knife in his hand. i started hyperventilating. as he began walking towards me i was backing up into the wall. he shoved the knife right into my stomache and i screamed. he covered my mouth with his hand. after i stopped he grabbed a green duffle bag filled with put me over his shoulder which made my stomche bleed even more. he went out through the back door and into the woods behind our house. there was a field that i always went to when i was hiding. thats where he took me. he just dropped me and i fell on my back. i was silently crying. he poured gasoline on me. i tried to open my eyes but my eyes burned too much. i could barely movee but i heard him flick his lighter and suddenly i was set ablaze. i was screaming screaming screaming but my "father" just laughed. the pain went on for awhile before i couldn't see anything. then suddenly i could. i felt like i was being dipped in cold cream or something. when i opened my eyes there was the most beautiful bird ever. it had a colorful plumage and a tail of gold and scarlet. its appearance and size is most like an eagle. one word came to my mind.  
"Pheonix" i stood up and looked at myself. i looked the same but different. i ran to my house and saw my faher dring a beer bottle. i picked an empty one off the floor and threw it at his head. unfortunately i missed. my father looked back and when he saw me it looked like he saw th ghost of christmas pass.  
"how-"he started. i smiled.  
"a pheonix saved me." he looked at me like i was crazy. he picked up his cellphone and called some one. he began speaking." hello? yes i believe my daughter has gone . yes. Saige Powers. yes. no, to the right of it. yes. ok, thank you." he looked at me then looked away. i heard ambulance sirens so i stepped out side my father was right behind me. one of th guys said, "is she the girl?" my father nodded. they put me in a stretcher, i was confussed but i didn't protest. they drove me to the hospital and we went up like 5 flights of stairs before we stopped at a door labeled "SANITARIUM AND MENTAL ILLNESS TREATMENT" and thats where i've been for the pass 5 years. even though they try to give me medication i successfully dispose of it with out swallowing. i look at the clock on my wall it read { 11:30 pm }. most of the doctors should be gone by now, but the door to my room opened and the thing that came in is not what i expected. 


	2. Don't Worry I'll Be There

a drop dead gorgeous boy walked trough the door. he was really pale with black eyes(i think) he was wearing a black shirt that said "bite me" in white letters. i wondered why he was here until i saw the blood bags.  
"really?" i said aloud."how cliche." the boy walked towards me and when i guess he realized i was alive he swore. when he was close enough i realized he had snakebites on his bottom lip.  
"your gonna have to come with me." he said. i sat up.  
"yea, sure, ok" i detatched all those thingies they pop onto your forehead and stood up.i was alittle wobbly because i'm usually getting wheeled to some place or another.  
"really?your not gonna protest or any?"  
"look," i sighed." first of all, i'm not into the cliche vampire crap. and second of all, why not?" he looked at me warily, like i was a freak. great now a VAMPIRE thinks i'm a freak. oh well, but i couldn't leave while i was still wearing a hospital dress.  
"you gonna change out of that? its a bit showy. literally." he said with a smirk.  
"i don't care what you see. AND i don't have any clothes."  
"really? you don't mind?"  
"nope."  
"then take it off."he said with mischief clear in his eyes.  
"whoa there, i don't shed anything until i at least get to know you." i laughed. "besides i still need some clothes."  
he pouted."fine, i'll be back in 5 seconds" i counted on my fingers. he was back before i got to four, but i forgave him when i saw the clothes he brought. it was a grey tank top with a black vest. he also brought grey jeans and black tighs to go under that, with some black and grey sneakers and matching socks. he was on the window seal when i grabbed the clothes from his hand.  
"you can turn around now." i said.  
"nah. i think i'll watch."  
"great, i'm going somewhere with a perverted vamp. just my luck." he wiggled his eyebrows at me, causing me to giggle.  
he said" lets see if you really dont care. in a flash he was behind me untying the dress. it dropped to the floor with out a sound. he just gaped at me while i put on the clothes he aquired for me. as i was finishing, i smirked. "you thought i was kidding?" i hopped on his back because super strength or not, i did not feel like walking. "are you sure?" i could hear the smile in his voice.  
"i'm sure."  
"but i'm not motivated enough!" he whined. "you sure you want me motivate you?"he nodded.  
"how bout i do that later" he though about it. "ok" he said TOO eagerly.  
" yea ok now come on!"  
"OK!OK!" he jumped out the dropped down 5 floors. vampire or not i thought he would have hurt SOMETHING. but no. he put me down and opened the door to his black audi for me.  
"wow looks like the vamp has some manners." he didn't answer just smiled. as we closed the doors and he started the car i asked him " how long will this trip take?"  
he answered" 5 hours" i jolted up.  
"what the hell! do live in canada or some shit!"  
"don't worry. the car has auto-pilot so i can keep you company in the back.  
"no" was all i said.  
"ok. suit yourself." he turned the air conditioning on and threw a blanket in the back.  
"i-i-i'm s-still c-cold."  
"i could help you warm up, but you refused."  
"yea? well now i'm telling you to get your ass back here."  
"what are you gonna do for me?"  
"oh, you'll see." he looked back at me for 5 seconds but that was long enough. we had slowly switched to the other side of the road. there was a truck like 2 meters in front of us, i screamed and he looked forward.  
"oh, shit!" he turned the steering wheel, but of course, just like in all the movies, we drove off the side of the road. the car kept on flipping. the window to my door busted and something stabbed me in the head. i was too stunned to pull it out. i could feel the blood seeping out through my hair and onto my got out before the car caught on fire but when vampie panicked and tried to pull me out, i smiled and and said " leave me, i'll meet up with you later" but he still tried until the fire became over whelming. this time the fire wasn't so bad before i blacked out. 


	3. She Got Her Own

Delano's P.O.V.  
"Hey, D, its your turn to get the blood" "yea, yea. i know." i mumbled. i decided to go to jefferson hospital. it was about a 5 minute drive in my car(to a vampire). after i parked out back and ran inside the room where they keep the blood. i grabbed two was barely anyone in the hospital today. when i stepped out into the hallway and looked around i suddenly i noticed a door that didn't see before which was weird considering my eyesight. out of curiosity i walked to it and opened was stairs. i walked up 5 flights of stairs before i saw a door that said "SANITARIUM AND MENTAL ILLNESS TREATMENT" i opened the door and it looked empty. i almost believed that before i heard a girl's voice say"really? how cliche." i walked over to wear the voce came from before i realized it WAS a girl. i swore.  
"you're gonna have to come with me" i said.  
"yea, sure, ok."she said detaching those things on her forehead. i was surprised.  
"really? your not gonna protest or anything?" i asked disbelievngly. she sighed.  
"look, i'm not into the cliche vampire crap, and second of all why not?" i looked at her like she was crazy.  
"you gonna change out of that? its a bit showy, literally." i said with a smirk.  
"i don't care what you see. AND i don't have any clothes." i ignored the part about clothes and raised my eyebrows.  
"really? you don't mind?"  
"nope."  
"then take it off." i said thinking about all the things i could do.  
"whoa there, i don't shed anything until i at least get to know you." she laughed. "besides i still need some clothes."  
i pouted."fine, i'll be back in 5 seconds" i ran to the closest citi trends and grabbed and out fit i thought she would like. it was a grey tank top with a black vest. i also brought grey jeans and black tights to go under that, with some black and grey sneakers and matching socks. when i came back i was just chillin' on the window seal when she grabbed the clothes from my hand.  
"you can turn around now." she said.  
"nah. i think i'll watch." i replied "great, i'm going somewhere with a perverted vamp. just my luck." i wiggled my eyebrows at her, causing her to giggle.  
i said" lets see if you really dont care." in a flash i was behind me untying the dress. it dropped to the floor with out a had on blue camo boy shorts and a matchng bra. i just gaped at her while she put on the clothes i got for her. as she was finishing, i saw her smirked. "you thought i was kidding?" she hopped on my back. "are you sure?" i said smiling.  
"i'm sure."  
"but i'm not motivated enough!" i whined. "you sure you want me motivate you?"i nodded.  
"how bout i do that later" i thought about could do t in front of the guys to boost my rep "ok" i said eagerly.  
" yea ok now come on!"  
"OK!OK!" i jumped out the dropped down 5 floors. i put her down and opened the door to the backseat of my modified black audi for her.  
"wow looks like the vamp has some manners." i didn't answer just smiled. as we closed the doors and i started the car she asked me " how long will this trip take?"  
i answered" 5 hours" just to scare her. she jolted up.  
"what the hell! do live in canada or some shit!"  
"don't worry. the car has auto-pilot so i can keep you company in the back." thats why it's modified. i got a few extra touches like auto pilot. it's actually pretty cool.  
"no" was all she said.  
"ok. suit yourself." i turned the air conditioning on and threw a blanket i got from the glove compartment, in the back.  
"i-i-i'm s-still c-cold."  
"i could help you warm up, but you refused."  
"yea? well now i'm telling you to get your ass back here."  
i had already turned onto the highway even though the hospital is a good 5 miles from it.  
"what are you gonna do for me?" i said "oh, you'll see." she said seductively. i looked back at her for 5 seconds but that was long enough. we had slowly switched to the other side of the road. there was a truck like 2 meters in front of us, she screamed and i looked forward.  
"oh, shit!" i turned the steering wheel, but, we drove off the side of the road. the car kept on flipping.i got out before the car caught on fire but when it did i panicked and tried to pull her out, she smiled and and said " leave me, i'll meet up with you later" but i still tried until the fire became over whelming. i don't know why but i started crying. then i stopped wonderng why she was smiling. she didn't seem crazy (mentally) but it was weird. i started running as fast as i could. i got to the house in 2 minutes tops. i ran up the steps and yelled "Garrett!" he came running out his room.  
"we gotta go!" i said.  
"where?" he replied.  
"HQ! NOW COME ON!" i guess he could tell by my tone that i wasn't playing. i grabbed his shoes and put them on all in 3 seconds.  
"let's go!" i said. forgetting about the door we jumped out the window and took off running into the woods we didn't stop not even when we were inside we didn't stop until we got to bel's office. when we got there nearly had a heart attack. 


	4. T ake A Bow

when i stepped into bel's office. bel's face was red. "Thorn! why is this human looking for you!" the girl from the hospital turned around with a smile on her face.  
" i thought you were dead?" i dropped to my knees. Garre was standing there silently.  
"why would she be dead? she's right here."  
" but the fire." i said.  
"what fire? whats going on?" bel demanded.  
"i don't even know."  
"i think i can answer." everyone looked at her.  
"start from the VERY beginning." bel said.

"ok, she sighed. "here goes"

* * *

Sage's P.O.V.

"ok, it first happened about 5 years ago. my father was really abusive and stuff so one day i tried standing up to he got really mad so he stabbed me with a kitchen knife then carried me to a meadow and pour gasoline all over me and set me on fire. it hurt so bad. i was happy when i couldn't feel anything. and then suddenly it felt like i was being dipped in cold cream or something. when i opened my eyes there was the most beautiful bird ever. it had a colorful plumage and a tail of gold and scarlet. its appearance and size is most like an eagle. one word came to my mind.  
'_Pheonix_' i stood up and looked at myself. i looked the same but felt different. i ran to my house and saw my faher drinking a beer bottle. i picked an empty one off the floor and threw it at his head. unfortunately i missed. my father looked back and when he saw me it looked like he saw the ghost of christmas pass.  
'how-'he started. i smiled.  
'a pheonix saved me.' after that he sent me to the hospital. i've been there ever since. now." i looked up and they all had different facial expressions. that bel lady's face looked soft and caring. the other boy looked amazed, and vampie's face looked curious.  
" hey, whats that on your back?" vampie said.  
i turned my head and they all gasped. "no way." that other boy said.  
"what?" i asked.  
"you're THE Blood Rose." vampie said.  
"the what?"  
Bel said" there is a myth that a creature called a Blood Rose will be born and that it shall be the only BR ever. the BR has be been said to have all power and never able to die. it will be reborn, like a pheonix. the only way to know is she will have a birthmark that looks like a rose in exact detail"i didn't say anything. " but sadly humans cannot know about the existence of vampires, so you must die." i raised my eyebrow. Bel smacked her forehead. "oh yeah! you can't die, so you'll just have to become a vampire. once your turned i will give you details. Thorn, take her to your room here and turn her, and close the door." "no problem" he said in a way that made me nervous. i stood up after him and followed. we went up a flight of stairs and i shuddered thinkng about the hospital. i didn't realize we entered the room until he closed the door. he moved my hair out the way and without warnng, he bit me. at first it burned, but soon it started to feel good. i closed my eyes and counted to 5. when i got to three he was done. i opened my eyes and sighed.  
"your name is Thorn?" i asked.  
"no,"he said." it's Delano. they call me Thorn because of my power."  
"Which is...?" i prompted

"the ability to turn any part of my body sharp." he said.  
"oh! show me!" i exclaimed. he made his left arm turn to a silver knife. "cool," i said.  
"you owe me." he said.  
"what?" i asked confused.  
"you said you were gonna motivate me." he pouted.  
"ok," i sighed.  
"great, follow me."  
"nah," i hopped on his back and said "giddy-up horsie!" he laughed and took off straight down the hallway until we reached a silver door. he pushed the door open and i thought "WWE? maybe thats what it looks like." there were a group of 7 boys standing in one corner. i hopped off Thorn's back and whenhe told me to, walked towards them. "hey, fellas" i said.  
"whoa, hey hottie why don't you come over here."  
" i'm good." i said taking a step back.  
another one grabbed me from behind and held onto my waist. i hissed. "oh, fiesty one, eh?" i looked behind me at Thorn. he just stood there waching. The boy standin in front of me began lifting my shirt up so i kicked him in the gut. one of them punched me in the face. "hey, that's enough you guys!" Thorn called out. i closed my eyes wishin they would feel what i felt when i was first set on fire. Suddenly i heard voices screaming. i opened my eyes when the boy behind me immediately let go of me. amazed i looked around and saw them on the floor. i wished they weren't in pain anymore because i didn't want to hear them screamin. the screaming slowly subsided. they all stood up unsteadily. all the boys except for Delano ran past me.  
"Hey. i'm sorry."  
i said in a deathly calm voice"delano, do you remember the you found me in?"  
"Philadelphia,"  
"And do you know what it's mostly known for?"  
"no?"  
"it's known for being brutal, fierce, ghetto and relentless. and you know what? i was stupid to trust you."  
" Anyone can hold a grudge but it takes real courage to forgive."  
i got really mad because he was treating me like a kid" No! you know what it takes to forgive? Trust! and now i can't trust anybody. now get the HELL out of my way!" i pushed him out my way and started runnin, i was runnin downstairs going around all kinds of corners untill i finally reached the front door . i kept running with my eyes closed untill someone grabbed me from behind. he growled" shut up if you want to live." in my ear. i gently took his hands from around my waist and hopped on his back. he must have been surprised but i wasn't carin anymore. i was exhausted and felt more depressed than ever. i just didn't care. "Take me away," i whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Welcome Home

when i awoke there were several vampires crowding around me on the floor. "hey whats your name?" one girl with short brown hair said suddenly.  
"Saige"  
"cute! my name is Selene. how old are you?" "17"  
"So am i! come with me!" she said pullin me off the floor.  
"whoa. what do you think your doing?" ANOTHER boy with black hair and snakebites. only difference is he has green eyes instead of blue and he looks WAY more sexy. i bit my lip.  
"what does it look like were gonna go talk about girl stuff. wanna come with?" i said with a wink. he raised an eye brow. "first you have to come to my room"  
"whoa, i don't roll that way. i don't even know you." i said.  
"NOT LIKE THAT! i am going to ask you some questions" he said. some of the girls, including Selene giggled. "ok" i said reluctantly. i followed him down a hall until we reahed his room, after we stepped inside he closed the door. i sat on his big king bed and he sat on a spinny-chair across the room.  
"What do you want?" i said.  
"what were you doin over there?"  
"over where?"  
"in the Tyden Territory."  
"the what?"  
"how long have you been a vampire?"  
"how lon have i been asleep?"  
"about 2 hours,"  
"then about two hours."  
"really your a newbie?"  
"apparently,"  
"but your so mature,"  
"So? is that part of being a Blood Rose?"  
"WHAT! YOUR THE BLOOD ROSE?"  
" i think so. i died and was reborn by a pheonix."  
"We're gonna need you."  
" wait, whats your name?"  
"Pierce,"  
"Sexy name," i said causin him to blush.  
"thanks," "now, if you'll excuse me, i have to go find Selene so we can talk about irly stuff. wanna come?"  
"no thanks"  
"come on," i stood up and pulled him from off the chair." besides i don't know where she is."  
"hey let me teach you something."  
"ok..."isaid.  
"close your eyes and think of Selene." i thouht about how excited she was about how we were the same age, and nodded my head.  
"now wonder were she is." when i did i saw her in a pink bedroom.  
"she's in a pink bedroom readin a book or somethin'. " "great she's in her room."he rabbed my arm and guided me up some stairs pass a lot of doors until we got to the second to last door we opened it and the exact same picture i saw in my head was laid out before me. the room was pink and Selene was readin a magazine. when she saw us she put the maazine down and hugged me.  
"you can stay in my room with me unless you want your own ,but that would be ok," she started talkin fast again "Whoa. Whoa. Wait. What do you mean stay?" i look at pierce and he smiled guiltly. "your gonna have to stay with us for a while," i looked at Selene and she too looked guilty.  
she whispered

"Welcome Home"


	6. Double Trouble On Both Sides

"Welcome Home." Selene said. i didn't say anything i just stood with my mouth open. then i couldn't help it, i started crackin up. Pierce looked at me like i was crazy, but selene smiled. "ok" she said closin the door and pulling meonto her bed. i pulled pierce down with me.

"WAIT!" Selene said pushing us off her bed." before you sit down you have to share one secret. Saige you first." I looked behind me in time to catch pierce roll his eyes.

"Do i have to whisper or say it out loud?"

"out loud."

smilin i said" Pierce is sexy" Selene started laughin. i looked behind me and instead of blushing he was smirking.

"Your turn Pierce."

"Can i say it or show it?"

"Either way," pierce pulled me towards him and started kissin me. at that time the door opened and a girl with blonde hair walked through the door.

"Sawyer! so now your cheating on me?" Pierce pulled away from me, and said " Angela" Angela stalked over to me and grabbed me by my hair. i immediately by reflex swung at her causin her to let go and stumble back.

"how dare you kiss my boyfriend and then swing at me? i am the princess of the Rose kingdom! and who might you be?"

bowing, Pierce said" your highness i-"

"SILENCE! i wish to hear from her,"

"well your royal bitchiness,"i said causin everyone to gasp"i am Saige Power ,the Blood Rose or whatever y'all call it." she stared at me intently with the slightest look of surprise. suddenly she seemed familiar like i knew her or something. " you are!" she said happily. i thought she was just mad! (Bi-polar much?) she grabbed my hand and started pullin me out the room, but i yanked my hand away.

"Wait! what the freak?"

"your the Blood Rose!" she said jumpin around happily." your my sister!" suddenly i remembered.

* * *

_when i was about 4 or 5 my twin sister Angie disappeared. my mother never cried about it which made me think she hated her. my father on the other hand (before he became a drunk) cried every day_. _my mother kept me near her at all times. i was always spacin out wishin my sister was with me. a couple months later my mother began having sudden violent breakdowns. she would disappear for days but always come back. this continued for about 2 years until she never came back. it was 5 weeks since mother came back. about 2 weeks after mother left father started drinking. the 6th week since my mother left curiosity got the best of me. i asked father where mother was and for the first time in my life, my father hit me. i stood there stunned unable to cry, no matter how much it stung." she's dead!" he said throuh tears. without a word i went to my room, crawled under the blanket, and cried myself to sleep._

* * *

"Angie!" i said hugging her.

"GiGi!" she said hugging me back. then she must have remembered because she pulled away from me and asked"why were you kissin my boyfriend?"

"Pierce is your boyfriend?"

"that's not Pierce that's Sawyer." at that moment a boy who looked exactly like Pierce appeared in the doorway.

"did some one call me?" he said then he saw anie and me he said" whoa, am i seein double?"

"no," angie sighed."i present to you, Saige Powers, Princess of the rose kindom, and the legendary, first and last Blood Rose." everyone looked surprised. i'm sure i did too but i haven't look in a mirror for years. then simutaneously, everyone bowed (or curtsied). Finally Selene said with a smile 4 words that kinda scared me.

"Welcome Home. Your Highness."


	7. OMG!

"I'm a princess?"  
"yeah," Angie said.

"And Pierce and Sawyer are twins?"  
"Yea."  
"And royalty goes out with royalty?"  
"What is this? 20 questions?" Pierce asked.  
"shut it goldilocks." i growled.  
"i don't even have blonde hair so what was the point in that insult?"  
"because that's what i call dumb hoes, now shut it!" he must have got the message because he didn't say anything else.  
"yes" Angie said with a small laugh.  
"so sawyer is a prince?"  
"yes."  
"and pierce?"  
"yes

"and we both have to marry them?"  
"yup" i looked at Pierce and thought of all the fun we could have.  
"and as princess we can do what ever we want?"  
"pretty much," i looked at Selene and as if she understood she nodded with a huge grin.  
"hell yeah!" i yelled startling everyone. Selene started cracking up.

"great now it's time to meet mother." Angie said. i instantly went sad.  
"so you found a new mom?" i said sadly.  
"no." she said which confused me.  
"but our mother-"  
"is in the throne room waiting."  
"WHAT! MOM'S ALIVE?"  
"yeah, she got Vincent Rose to turn her because she knew vampires had kidnapped me bacause they thought i was you since we're twins and took me instead of you, mom knew all of this but it wasn't until they started threating her she ot nervous. so, like i said, she ot turned then they got married and it wasn't until after that mom found out he was a king."  
"Wow." i breathed

"yeah." Angie grabbed my hand once more and led me up some MORE steps. we made a left and then i saw the throne room, it was so beautiful but really hard to describe.i can say there were alot of guard. but sitting on the 2 thrones were my mother and some man i'm guessin was Vincent Rose. mother looked up and screamed. she rushed towards me but stopped when i hissed at her.  
"what's wrong GiGi?"  
"it's your fault." i whispered.  
"what?" she asked like she couldn't hear me.  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" i screamed. i could feel the tears rolling down my face. i turned around and started running but before i could turn the corner, i bumped into Pierce. he held me close and said" your majesty, i will take care of her."

"ok,be gentle with her." Mother said through tears.

"i'll come with you" Angie said. Pierce picked me up and carried me out the room down the steps and i guess into Selene's room. i kept my eyes closed the entire time.

" good night Rosie." Angie said.

"good night Princess Rose." Pierce whispered. he kissed me on the fore head and him and angie left and closed the door. i didn't sleep immediately but i kept my eyes closed. eventually i drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**sorry everyone but for now i'm writing short fillers untill i can get real inspiration. any ideas anyone?**_


End file.
